This invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically testing temperature measuring devices. More particularly, the invention relates to method and apparatus for automatically testing a temperature measuring device, in an efficient manner, to determine whether a plurality of functions of the device are operating acceptably, these functions including a full display function, an automatic measurement starting function, a predicted equilibrium temperature measurement function, a thermal equilibrium temperature measurement function and an acoustic alarm function.
Separate apparatus are available for testing single functions of temperature measuring devices, such as by reading the liquid crystal display of the device or detecting the sound of a buzzer. However, in view of the progress that has been made in applying electronics to temperature measuring devices and in increasing the number of their functions, it is now necessary to test a variety of functions at the factory in such steps as manufactured article inspection, conveyance and discharge of rejects. A great amount of time and labor are required when these tests are performed individually. Another problem is that relying upon human intervention in the testing process results in a wide fluctuation in testing time and does not provide uniform testing accuracy.